webtoonfandomcom-20200213-history
Glacias
'Glacias '''is a discover Fantasy Webtoon created by Yaruno and Nawa. '''It was originally published in Discover on November 12, 2016. As of 2018, Glacias has been picked up by the Otherworlds Inc, a creative studio and publisher. It began physical publications in July of 2019 with Kickstarter. ' Synopsis Updates every 2 weeks on Saturday! In a world where people live in fear of dragons, Juka, together with his dragon Lyth, is trying to bring balance between humans and dragons! He claims that humans and dragons can live side by side, if they only took the time to understand each other. Other series written by Yaruno: Spirit Warriors and Immortal Weakling Publisher: Otherworlds Yaruno's twitter: @YarunoGI Characters Juka Juka is a seventeen year old boy with white hair and ice blue eyes. He is generally naïve to basic human etiquette since he was raised by a dragon sage. Juka carries an ice elemental weapon in the shape of a spear. He is very close friends with his dragon, Lyth. His dream is to build Glacias, a city where humans and dragons can live in harmony. "If people see that you and I can work together with dragons, they will believe us, they'll see that dragons are not evil." Juka to Aleria, Episode 13 Dragon: Lyth Aleria Aleria is a 16 year old girl who used to work at an inn. Her father was killed when a fire dragon lost control of his flames while defending himself. She has braided black hair, brown eyes and a fiery personality. After joining Juka and Lyth on their journey, she befriends a fire dragon named Thaeron. Aleria often acts as a healer on their journey. "My father wouldn't want me to abandon this dragon." Aleria's thoughts when befriending Thaeron, Episode 26 Dragon: Thaeron Akkin Akkin is an 18 year old man with long black hair, usually tied back, and black eyes. He dotes on his younger brother, Iru, so much so that he doesn't stop to think about what he himself wants. Akkin is the eldest son of Dracis, the leader of the Hyoga Dragon Hunting Guild. After seeing that dragons and humans can indeed live together peacefully, he turns against his father. "Erm...no... I didn't...I'm sorry." Akkin to Aleria after she asks him if he thought about how Juka, Iru, and herself would have felt if he had died, Episode 61 Dragon: Kyuu Iru Iru is a 13 year old boy, black-haired and green eyed, who is the younger brother of Akkin. He loves all animals, especially dragons, which made him especially unsuitable for the Wolf and Dragon Trials. He feels guilty when Akkin protects him from various dangers on their journey. Iru is the main reason why Akkin makes the choices he does. "No! I'm not going to let you be killed! I'm sick and tired of watching you get hurt!" Iru to Akkin, during Juka and Akkin's execution, Episode 79 Dragon: Raigo Publishing History 2016 Glacias was released on LINE Webtoons, Tapas, and Webcomic App. 2018 Glacias was picked up and is officially represented by the Otherworlds Inc, a creative studio and publisher focused on fantasy, science fiction, and cosmic horror stories in all mediums of art. 2019 Glacias is currently getting a full publication after their first edition copies sell on Kickstarter. Graphite Comics has also signed up Glacias into their platform. Otherworlds Inc, opened a shop with dedicated merch for Glacias. It is called Otherworlds Market. Episodes Navigation Category:Fantasy Category:Active Webtoons Category:Webtoon Category:Discover Webtoons Category:Updates Saturday